It's not a cinema, it's a restaurant!
Chris: Welcome to new season of Total Drama! This time 22 contestants will compete in this abandoned restaurant. Don't miss next episodes of Totally Dramatic rivalry! (Lead song) *Heather: What a mess! *Chris: And what you expected? *Gwen: We thought that you'll grow wise! *Noah: It has no chance! *Chris: Heather, Gwen, Noah! Welcome! *Heather: Shut up!!! *Chris: Nothing like your nice greeting! ^^ *Izzy: Haha! We'll cook here! *Eva: I don't care! I wonna the money! *Owen: YES! THERE WILL BE FOOD! xD *Duncan: Calm down, dude! *Bridgette: Oh my! How pretty pans are here! *Eva: You're that sweet, like I'm gonna barf! *Ezekiel: Yeah! Brilliant pans! xD *Izzy: *put a pan on her head* Haha! I'm a black knight! *Gwen: Jerk! *Leshawna: Calm down, sister. *Izzy: *throw a spoon into Gwen* *Chris: As I can see you find out our kitchen. You can see that it's as dirty as pigsty! Becouse of that you're gonna clean it! Including scraping the mould off and unblocking pipes! *Courtney: What we can win? *Justin: A mirror? *Beth: A lipstick? *Tyler: A tracksuit? *Chris: Eee... No. Invisibilyty for your team. On the wall there's a poster with our teams- check out in which you're. And know... Start! *Izzy: I'm reserving the mould! xD *Gwen: How it is stinking! *Izzy: Haha! This mould is so sticky! *Noah: Izzy! We've gotta clean it! No play with it! *Harold: Did you know that mould is a mushroom, which... *Duncan: It's so disgusting! And I'm not talking about the mould! *Owen: I wonna eeeeeat.... *Beth: Where are the brushes? *Chris: Nowhere! You've gotta clean it with your hands- like Izzy! *Izzy: Haha! *Katie: It's repulsive! *Sadie: Yuk! *Izzy: Haha! Good luck! *Beth: AAaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAA!!!! I'm gonna freak out! I hate Heather!!!! And Leshawna is sooo fat!!! I've gotta say that!!! *Izzy: *scraping rot off with nails* *Courtney: She totally freaked out! *Katie: Definetly! *Beth: Izzy! *Izzy: What? *still scaping* *Beth: You're stupid!!! *Izzy: *finish scaping rot off and start to unblock the pipes* I know it! xD *Beth: I'm gonna hit you with a pan! *Izzy: *save yourself with a spoon* *Beth: I'm searching for a knife now! *Izzy: *throw a spoon onto Beth and continue with unblocking the pipes* *Beth: *throw a bottle onto Izzy* *Izzy: * attached the plunger on Beth, after she's done* *Beth: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *Chris: Izzy has done the challange! *Harold : Katie ? *Katie: What? *Harold; Gimme a kiss, baby!!! *Katie: Leave me, you pervert!!! *Harold: Ok. I love Eva!!! *kiss Eva* *Eva: I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!!!! *Izzy: I'll help you xD *Chris: GUYS! WAITERS WON! THANKS TO IZZY! CHEFS ARE GONNA ELIMINATE SOMEBODY! 'Cermony' *Chef: Welcome on the Cermony! You're here, becouse you're total losers! *Lindsay: Thank you! *Chef; You're welcome. Right away is gonna start my favourite serial, that is "Love on the Tree". I'll just tell ya that Beth lacked one vote, but Harold is eliminated, becouse he had the most of the votes!